


Eclipse

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanvids, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "when the moon covers the sun,I'll save you with my light..."Friends with benefits AU: Akashi's in love with Kuroko, but mistakenly thinks that Kuroko is in love with Ogiwara, while Kuroko is in love with Akashi, but thinks that Akashi's in it just for sex and it leads to lots of angst. But with a happy ending, of course.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Eclipse




End file.
